Neen "Nicolas" Router
Neen "Nicolas" Router, previously known as "Neon", is an inhabitant of Red County, specifically Blueberry. Physicality and apparel Neen Router is an ambiguously european caucasian male. He has blue eyes and occasionally sports a moustache. He wears plain clothes (normally blue) and a high stiff collar which seems to be his iconic style. Personality Neen Router is a cynical and sarcastic person who simply loves to correct people and give off snarky comments. His attitude usually causes him to get into verbal arguments with others and is generally seen as an annoyance. Neen is also a compulsive liar and will do anything within his reach to not get caught in an act. He appears to be an introvert, with his negative attitude against everyone and generally likes to be alone. This can be due to his negative viewpoint of society and takes every chance to criticise it. He shows no form of sexual emotions to either gender, making any attempts of seduction on him to turn out really, really awkward. Hobbies He enjoys manual work and mechanics, often building small contraptions for the fun of it. He is a carpenter and also works with metal and eletronics, often combining the three. He has attempted to make robots (though unsuccessfully) and also crafts many designs for his alter ego, The Constipator. Neen also loves to make money. He is often seen going through multiple jobs to recieve as much income for the least amount of work, and will always cut corners, making him an unreliable worker in any field. However, he thinks outside the box and finds solutions to problems, even if the solution does harm to the ones around him. When he is troubled, he will resort to fishing and cooking to vent off stress. Alternate Egos Neen Router is infamously known as The Constipator, an illegal satirical newspaper which aims to critisize society and uncover criminal works, while poking fun at everything. It seems to be one of the biggest threats to the supernaturals in the local area, due to the Constipator's revealing nature, making him a big target for supernaturals. However, due to his secretive nature, he is never identified. Neen goes through a barage of disguises to prevent others from figuring out his real idenity. These range from construction workers, to garbage men, to over-the-top posh english gentlemen, to mail men. He has a thing for odd jobs, which may explain most of his disguises. Trivia *A router can be a device that forwards data packets between computer networks, but also is a tool used to rout out (hollow out) an area in the face of hard materials in woodworking. Neen Router specializes in both electronics and woodworking. *Neen Router was originally named "Neon" but was changed due to it's unrealistic nature. *The Constipator is based on a newsletter called "The Informator" from another roleplay server. *Neen Router was once a worker in Atilliary Facilities, but was sacked due to abusing it's system. *The Constipator makes multiple references to toilets, but never actually makes toilet jokes. *The Constipator's newsletter box is a heavily modified rubbish bin found in the alleyway behind the Palomino Bank. *Neen has stated that he comes from england, but due to his lying nature, this is probably untrue. Category:Characters